Jiro
is the human form of the violent and impulsive , the last surviving member of the that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. He is also one of the IXA Driver users in 1986. Jiro Like those of his kind, Garulu has heightened senses and uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them. He can assume his Garulu Form by scratching the floor, generating blue sparks. In the human guise of Jiro, Garulu sees the world as a place of utter corruption and usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker. In 1986, Jiro is a regular at the Café mald'amour and attacks regulars in secret to feed on them. Recognizing Yuri as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Jiro joins the Fangire Hunters and becomes the first user of the Ixa System, saving Yuri Aso from the Earwig Fangire and also alerting Otoya Kurenai to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other unless Yuri's in any danger. But after Yuri revealed that her heart was for Otoya, Jiro left a lost man after exposing himself for what he truly was and attempts to get his revenge on Rook. But after the attempt, Jiro was forced to ask for Otoya's help, with them, Ramon, Riki, and Yuri defeating a weakened Rook together. After becoming unable to kill Otoya to save himself (as per the King's offer), Jiro decides to leave town. However, Jiro comes back to unsuccessfully aid Otoya and Maya against Dark Kiva and gets sealed into the Garulu Saber for his efforts. He manages to escape imprisonment along with the other Arms Monsters because of Otoya and runs away after seeing Otoya and King fighting. In the fight's aftermath, before deciding to lead the Arms Monsters in keeping Castle Doran from running amok, Jiro questions Otoya's faith in them as he and the others promise to protect Wataru in his stead. This leads to Jiro now aiding Wataru in 2008, his Garulu Saber form used by Kiva to assume Garulu Form. Out of the Arms Monsters, Jiro supports his current condition as Wataru's ally out of respect for Otoya, even to the point of directly getting involved sometimes to honor his vows. In the The Queen of the Castle in the Demon World net spin-off movies, Jiro challenges Wataru to a card game when he accidentally ends up in Castle Doran, losing to him in Hell's Old Maid and suffers a humiliating punishment. He later tracks down Wataru to get back at him, finding Shizuka before she overwhelms his nose with an old fish and manhandles him for threatening Wataru. Den-O Jiro and the other Arms Monsters are in 1932. Urataros possesses Jiro as Ramon/Ryutaros hogs the rice. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Jiro/Garulu is a Fangire Hunter, while Bassha and Dogga, as well as Kivat do not exist in this story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form. Forms is the mode used by Ixa mostly in the year 1986 in one of its early prototypes. Although the Ixa System prototype was present in 1986, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Ixa Belt, a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation and the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Jiro despite being a Wolfen, and it harmed Otoya to the point of total memory loss. Arsenal *Ixa Belt *Ixa Knuckle *Knuckle Fuestle - Garulu= Garulu is Jiro's monstrous true form. He is a member of the Wolfen Demon Race. When he shifts to his true form, he gains superhuman strength, agility, razor-sharp claws. Like the Fangire, Jiro (and the other Wolfen for that matter) must feed on life force. But once he went into the service of Wataru, he is sustained by the life energy consumed by Castle Doran. When he was confronted by the King in 1986, his Wolfen form was sealed into the Garulu Saber which was later accessed by the third Kiva, Wataru Kurenai. Jiro eventually regained the ability to shift between his Garulu and human forms. - Garulu Saber= The is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Kiva to change into Garulu Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garulu Saber assumes a Kris form once in Kiva's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named from the hilt. The Garulu Saber can be use for the finishing attack . This is done by first having Kivat perform a on the blade of the Garulu Saber after which Kiva holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. Ixa Due to the Garulu Fake Fuestle tracing Garulu's frequency, the Garulu Saber can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. Ixa is capable of doing this with the Bashaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer as well, though it was not shown in the series' run. }} Notes *Jiro is portrayed by Kenji Matsuda, who had previously worked in the Kamen Rider Series as Kamen Rider Zanki from Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Jiro appears with his friends in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship ''for some short period. He was possessed by Urataros. *While is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a wolf's howl, the last syllable in Jiro's name contains the kanji for . *His style of transforming by scratching on the floor is similar to Zol but Zol swipes on the floor and generates smoke, instead of Jiro who scratches and generates blue flames. Coincidentally, both are wolf kaijin. References Category:Kiva Riders Category:Allies Category:Arm Monsters Category:Antiheroes category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Rival Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Tech Riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Proto Rider Category:Temporary Riders Category:Monsters Category:Wolf Kaijin Category:Canine Kaijin Category:Riders from the past Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa